Tough Choice
by Faith4000
Summary: Garcia is going out with Morgan's best friend. how does Derek react to that? will he do something about it? ...Garcia/Morgan...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HI! :D I'm back shippers. I hope this new story is worth writing. Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: __Meeting Haben_

Garcia walked lazily to Morgan's desk and dropped the files she was holding on it. The silence that reigned there was creepy. Garcia had spent forty eight hours going through folders and helping the BAU team with their new case in Philadelphia. She sighed, wishing her day was off and picturing herself in her bed sleeping…

The phone on Morgan's desk rang, pulling her out of her thoughts. She answered it quickly "hello?" she spoke, hoping it wasn't a woman as a hint of jealous appeared on her face at the memory of Derek with women.

"Yeah, this is Haben Rayens, Morgan's friend; can I speak to him please?" Garcia smiled at the husky voice of the man.

"He's off to Philadelphia for work-" her voice was soft and slow and the smile not leaving her face.

"Damn!" Haben swore under his breath "he said I could call him on this number if I needed him"

"Oh…well, I can tell you how to get here and you can wait for him till he gets back" she suggested.

Haden smiled "that would be good, thanks" the curiosity of seeing that woman's face was his main reason for accepting, he already knew he would like her.

********

Garcia stood with a mesmerized smile at the gorgeous _Afro_**-**_American_ man approaching her. It was incredible how much he resembled Derek, even their smiles were alike.

Haben stood in front of her as she held out her hand to him. He took it and brought it to his lips "I'm Penelope Garcia"

"Very nice to meet you" he spoke keeping her hand in his.

"nice meeting you too- you know you look exactly like Derek" she couldn't help telling him as she gawked at him.

Haben let out a laugh, releasing her hand "I know, people actually think we're brothers" he answered with another breathtaking smile.

As they walked Haben asked Garcia a few questions aiming to know her more. His attraction to her was obvious and he made sure she noticed.

"So what brings you to Virginia?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I'm here on vacation. Derek invited me to stay at one of his houses two months ago and I told him I was going to think about it, when I did I decided to come"

Garcia nodded with a bright smile, glad that Haben was staying for more than a day.

********

The BAU team walked out of the elevator, with the same tired expression on all their faces. Morgan smiled slightly when he caught sight of Garcia "hey doll" he uttered approaching her. He froze when he saw his best friend standing next to Penelope.

"Haben?" Derek uttered with surprise swiftly walking to him and pulling him for a manly hug.

"You did it, you're here" Morgan spoke joyfully.

"Yeah, I couldn't refuse your offer…I called you when I landed but your friend over there answered" he spoke looking over at Garcia.

"I see you've met our Computer Technician: Garcia" Derek smiled looking at Penelope

"Yeah I've met Penelope all right…" Haben spoke, his voice fading.

Derek oddly felt unhappy, the fact that Haben was eyeing his princess that way made him feel jealous. He shook that feeling away as he tried to think of something else, he thought of something to talk about and spoke "I still need to finish my report man, you don't mind waiting for an hour or two do you?"

"Not al all, I'm gonna stay with that super babe until you're done"

"Don't call her that way!" Derek blurted out than rolled his eyes "look, I know she's your kind of woman but I wouldn't allow you to play around with her" he warned him seriously

"Relax Derek; Penelope is a big girl, she can choose for herself" Haben spoke with an amused tone.

As Derek and Haben continued arguing, Garcia, Prentiss and Reid stood a little far from them.

"Weren't you supposed to go out with Derek tonight?" Reid asked with a confused look.

"Yeah" she answered simply

"I thought you would be more thrilled than that. I mean you were waiting for this date for weeks" he spoke frankly

"Uhhh…come on Reid you know Derek, he was probably going to take me out as a friend. We didn't see it as a date" she said, her eyes fixed on Haben.

"If you say so" he spoke under his breath before leaving.

Haben sighed looking at Derek "would you mind if I asked her out tonight?"

"In fact I do, I'm taking her out tonight" Derek answered hiding a victorious smirk.

"Don't tell me you two are..."

"No, we're going out as friends" Derek answered looking at Penelope as she came towards them.

Haben grinned "great! Is it all right if I joined you?" his question was for Penelope and he could see the anger and annoyance on Derek's face.

"Sure. No problem!" Garcia answered joyfully, making Derek's frown apparent.

**A/N: I hope you guys want to read more, if you do please comment. Know that your feedback will make me continue this story. Thanks to all of you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: you ****Shippers are awesome- thank you sooo much for the reviews, I hope you will like this chapter just as much :D Enjoy!**

_Chapter Two : Jealous _

The food at the table seemed delicious as Haben and Penelope cheerfully chattered while Derek played with his food, keeping his anger under control. Haben knew Derek too well and noticed his nearly exploding anger, but it didn't keep him from making moves on the blondy doll next to him. Derek was pissed off every time he heard Haben call her like that that evening.

Derek was desperately trying to find a convincing cause to his uncontrolled jealousy. Penelope was as a charge to him; he was over protective of her and would never let a man hurt her. That was a normal reaction from a friend…right? …or was it a reaction of someone who wants to be more than just a friend?

That question made him curse himself for even bringing it up. He inhaled a deep breath bringing his attention back to his two best friends that were currently flirting. His fist clenched under the table at that sight. Now he was angry with himself for giving Haben the opportunity to get near Penelope, he wished Haben had never met Garcia. She was _his_ baby girl; no one was supposed to get near her but him. He swore inside, feeling stupid for thinking she was going wait for him more than she already has.

He bit his tongue, the need to punch something overcoming him. He needed to hit something, anything that would make his anger disappear. He gulped hard and closed his eyes. The music that was playing made him ease.

Garcia was deeply flattered by Haben's attention, he was a real charmer and easily likable. The fact that he looked like Morgan was the main reason of her attraction to him. She had always dreamed of hearing the words that Haben said from Derek's mouth. Deep inside her, she granted herself the thought of Derek being in Haben's place and that made it much easier for her to respond to every little flirtatious act.

Morgan came up with the idea of dancing with Garcia; he concluded that it was the only way to get her alone. "Sweetness, will you dance with me?" he said to her, unashamedly interrupting her conversation with Haben.

Garcia looked at Derek, who offered his hand for her to take, with hesitation than quickly stood up and let him guide her away from the table.

Haben shook his head with a hint of jealously on his face as he watched Derek take Penelope in his arms. Haben was seriously starting to get attached to Garcia and to see her demonstrating her affection to Derek upset him more than somewhat. He usually got a lot of attention from the girls around him, he could see that with Garcia, it was different, which made her more precious in his eyes.

Not too far stood Morgan and Garcia dancing, slowly moving, with no space between their bodies. Derek held Penelope tightly in his arms as if it was his last opportunity to hold her so close. Garcia couldn't explain what she felt but knew it was a reflection of Derek's feeling at that moment, he was sad and she somehow sensed it. She had her arms around his neck, her eyes closed, she rested her head on his chest, treasuring every second of that dance.

She smiled as Derek kissed her forehead then whispered "you know that I adore you, right baby girl?" his lips brushed against her ear, his breath was warm and it made her shiver. She pulled away enough to look at him.

She smiled at him, their faces only inches away from each other as he spoke in a lowered voice "I noticed you and Haben flirting" his eyes held a look she knew too well and seeing it in Derek's eyes scared her, every time he looked at her that way, she felt her heart melt.

She found her voice again after a few seconds and breathed softly, "jealous much?" their lip nearly touching. If Morgan had nodded or uttered a single word to confirm it, Garcia would have surrendered to him right then… but he didn't.

"I know Haben, Pen. He's a player and I wouldn't like you to be disappointed by him" he said, his face holding a straight expression.

Garcia gasped out a sarcastic laugh, breaking away from him. "A player…" she shook her head disappointedly, their eyes locked "just like you" she added with a glimpse of pain in her eyes.

Morgan opened his mouth to speak but she spoke first "I'm not a little girl, Morgan. I don't need any advice from you" she spat out angrily, hurriedly walking back to the table where Haben sat.

Morgan hurried after her "Penelope, I didn't mean to-" he started but she help up her hand to silence him "I'm going home"

"What's wrong?" Haben asked as Penelope grabbed her purse.

"Nothing" Derek answered him, annoyed. "Let me give you a drive" he added with an apologetic expression.

"Don't bother, I'll take a cab" she replied icily, not looking at him.

"Can I call one for you?" Haben quickly asked, taking his chance.

Garcia nodded in silence casting a swift glare at Derek. Haben grinned inwardly at the look on Derek's face.

Morgan turned to look away, trying to control his boiling anger again.

**A/N: just pour your **_**heart out**_** in a review, I'm sure it will make you feel better :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know if you're going to like this cuz I wrote it as Garcia's POV. I'm a bit scared of your point of view people. anyway, enjoy it! :D **

**Thanks for your previous reviews, they really cheered me up.**

_Chapter __Three: forgiveness _

_Garcia's POV _

I sat at my desk looking at the withering red roses that Haben had bought for me a week ago.

A week…a whole _damn _week had passed since that long awaited dinner with Derek that had turned into a disaster. I would never have thought it would turn out so bad. Why did Derek always spoil our moments?

I certainly didn't regret not addressing a word to him since. He deserved it after all…

He was wrong about his friend; Haben was the most caring, romantic and charming person I've ever met. I wasn't surprised when he had asked me out three days ago, since then we've been spending all our free time together. I enjoyed his company a lot, although sometimes the moments with him was ruined by Derek's angry glares, it tore me apart every time I saw that look on his face.

I hated to admit it but spending days without talking to him was torture. I kept asking myself why he hadn't come and apologized. I wondered if he was going through the same thing.

I was impressed by my capability of holding on for an entire week without speaking to him. I felt so damaged by that distance but managed to keep that feeling imprisoned so no one would see it.

I sighed heavily trying to shut Derek Morgan out of my mind for once. I felt hopeless and didn't want to suffer more than that. I tried to think of Haben when I heard a voice I recognized too well that was coming from behind me.

"Hey, sweetheart" Derek spoke.

I could feel my heart throbbing in my chest, so loud that I feared he would hear it. I gulped, my hands started shaking nervously. I took a deep breath, calming down. I slowly turned in my chair to face him.

_God_-that crushing sight made my heart ache. His apologetic smile made my eyes flood with helpless tears. All I wanted to do was to jump in his arms and cry my eyes out but thankfully I controlled myself and sat still.

Derek pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and uttered "nothing better than a two hundred dollars bouquet to say I'm sorry" the way he gazed at me then made my last defensive wall break and I couldn't help smiling.

Derek knelt down next to me with a breathtaking smile. "I should have respected your choices. Forgive me?" he spoke in a lowered voice.

"Took you long enough" I answered quietly. Derek chuckled pulling me to him for a hug.

Sometimes, it really frightened me to hug him, like I did now. The way he held me made me feel like I was more than a close friend to him, every time he hugged me like that I could feel what he tried to transmit to me and what scared me was believing in it and get hurt after, when he would say that it wasn't what I had thought.

After a short moment he pulled away slightly and I was about to kiss his cheek when he turned his head to look at me, our lips joined. I couldn't express the mixed up feelings that filled my heart. It was better than in my fantasies. It was _incredible_ how that small peck on the lips strengthened my denied feelings. Then again…it was just a friendly kiss…right? I camouflaged my reaction by quickly kissing his cheek and smiling at him, pretending it didn't happen.

"Sorry about the kiss-" he said uncomfortably bringing it up again. It seemed like I was the one who had to play it cool.

"Derek that was a pack on the lips-I could greet you with one every morning and afternoon if you wanted" I spoke in a relaxed and amused tone. Derek laughed quietly and stole another quick kiss, showing his agreement before sitting up. I watched him leave my office without another word; I breathed out a long sigh, finally relaxing for the first time in days. I smiled broadly at the memory of how Derek's lips felt against mine…I was once again lost in my thoughts.

**A/N: I know it looked like they're on again for another physical game but don't be fooled; it's not what you think. Keep reading and sending feedback please, to know what's gonna happen. Thanks in advance. **

**p.s next chapter is for soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: a very short chapter of Morgan's POV. I hope you'll like it :D**

_Chapter Four: Realization_

_Morgan's POV _

There I was, in a hotel room with some girl I have met five hours ago. She was just the type of girl I would have liked a few years back…not anymore.

Now the only one I liked and wanted in the place of that brunette that looked like a modal was my one and only Penelope…mine...she wasn't really. She was Haben's now; they had been going out for almost two weeks now. The thought of her in Haben's arms broke me down everyday.

I kept thinking of that, tormenting myself with images of Penelope under my friend's skin just like that girl under mine. Every single thought of that possibility crushed my soul a bit more.

The sensation of pleasure I was supposed to have wasn't there. Nothingness was all I felt. That was it, I couldn't pretend anymore. I swiftly got off of the girl named Amanda and sat on my side of the bed, covering my face with my hands. I was now fully aware of my situation. _'You. Are. screwed, Derek' _a voice in the back of my mind chided for my sudden action. There was no coming back now, all my being loved and wanted one woman. I could no more touch another woman without feeling reluctant.

My one chance to get over Garcia had just been ruined. I swore inwardly, my anger was more than I could handle at that moment, wasn't it enough to have her hunting my every thought, all the time?

And those pecks on the lips only made things worse. '_Great,_ now I can't even stand the company of another woman' I thought to myself as I felt Amanda's warms hands running up my back, she than wrapped her arms around me from behind "Derek, what's wrong?" she asked in a silken voice.

I stood up suddenly, the urge to get some fresh air came over me. Without an explanation I donned my cloths on and exited the room leaving Amanda shocked and confused.

Another small voice told me to go to Garcia, that there was nowhere else I wanted to be. It was true but I resisted, going to her apartment wasn't an option. I went back to my house, the only place where I could make myself believe that there I was sheltered from every problem I was running away from.

I spent a good forty minutes doing chest exercises on my own multi-gym. It helped me physically but my mind was still clouded with unwanted thoughts that continued destroying me from the inside.

**A/N: I intend to write the next one soon, I hope I'll be able to 'cause I'm a little sick. This little chapter above took me some time because of my angina so PLEASE to All readers : review. It will only take you a minute. Thanks in advance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First, I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, they made me write more today :)**

**It's the end of POV shippers. Warning: lots of emotions! I'm waiting impatiently for your point of view :D**

**Enjoy it!**

_Chapter Five: Facing The Truth_

Garcia knocked furiously on Morgan's door. She had been hesitating on coming for almost an hour but now she could no more bottle up her anger. Derek needed to hear what she had to say…

_Six hours earlier:_

Haben had dinner with Garcia at her house and stayed after that, as he had done the nights before. They started cleaning up the dishes together than soon started their water battle.

They splashed water on each other playfully as their clothes got rapidly soaked. Penelope gazed at Haben with sparkled eyes before fleeing from him while he ran after her with a bucket of water. Their laughter could be heard from out in the street at that late hour. Haben jumped on Penelope from the back in a swift movement, tickling her and laughing at her squirming, trying to make him stop.

"Haben-stop!" she spoke between chuckles. Her words only made him tickle her more, Penelope laughed louder and spoke unconsciously "Derek, don't!"

Haben immediately let go of her with a mixture of shock and hurt in his eyes. Garcia slapped herself mentally 'stupid,stupid,stupid' she kept telling herself inwardly. She bit her lip and turned to look at him. His expression made her curse herself for being so absent-minded, she had just divulged the one thing he had to be unaware of. 'I'm sorry' she mumbled uncomfortably.

Haben didn't know what to think; should he blame her for calling him Derek? If it came from someone else, he wouldn't have minded but coming from the woman he fell for, it meant more than she could imagine, yet he couldn't be angry with her. He forced himself to believe that she didn't mean it and that she just got confused for a second.

He thought about leaving, maybe he needed to think of it carefully "I should go, Pen" he spoke quietly, turning to leave. Penelope held him back, grabbing him by the arm "Haben, please stay" she pleaded with agony. 'Haben...' she started again when he hesitated. She slid her hand to his, squeezing it affectionately.

***********

Garcia's tenderness made Haben forget about what she had said earlier. Finding himself in bed with her for the second time was way better than their first night together. This time he felt her loving him back, with as much passion as he loved her. It was ecstasy until a barely audible whisper that slipped from her turned it to a nightmare...

Garcia was so lost in her secret make-believe that she had forgotten the fact that it was Haben there with her and not Derek. She breathed out his name, for the second time that evening before suddenly realizing what had just happened. She watched Haben, who was now furious. He shifted off of her and sat up; he turned to look at her after a short silence. This time Garcia knew there was no way she could repair the damage.

Haben forced out an exhaled sigh and lowered his head in disappointment "you know," he started in a lowered voice "when Derek told me you liked each other, I just never figured you were into him this much" Penelope was speechless and Haben didn't give her the time to talk as he quickly dressed and spoke before leaving "call me when you figure out what you want"

Garcia gave up to the tears she had been fighting for several minutes now, she cried silently letting out the pain she had been keeping deep inside. The confusion she felt now was more hurtful than she had thought. She was dying to see Derek now and at the same time she was too angry with him. She was certain that if she saw him she would snap at him. She sat in the darkness of room, thinking of what she had to do to end both her suffering and Haben's.

*************

Garcia knocked furiously on Morgan's door. She had been hesitating on coming for almost an hour but now she could no more bottle up her anger. Derek needed to hear what she had to say.

Morgan woke up at the sound of the knocking, he groaned with annoyance, wondering who would come to see him at that hour of the night. He lazily got up from his bed and put on his black jeans, not bothering to put a shirt on. He dragged himself to the door with his eyes half closed. He opened the door and froze when he saw Garcia standing there, if it had been at another hour and if she hadn't been holding that furious expression on her face he would have been elated by her presence.

She came in without permission and walked to his living room. He followed her without a word. She stood there with her arms crossed facing him "Garcia, what are you doing here?" he spoke in a lowered voice

She ignored his question and asked "did you tell Haben that we had a thing for each other?"

Derek was silent for two seconds than laughed tiredly "you came all the way here to ask me this?"

"Derek, how could you? Now he thinks I'm into you" she spoke angrily.

Derek was now fully awake as were his feelings for her. Her tone made him angry now as he uttered "why does that bother you? I didn't lie, did I?"

Penelope held up a straight expression, imprisoning every emotion that could give her away "Derek, I can't deny that there is this-sexual tension between us, but there are no feelings involved" she spoke with false frankness. Derek silently looked at her with an expression that frightened her but she kept the same straight face.

To Derek, she didn't just crushed him down …she had just blasted the last bit of self-control that kept the wildest and darkest part of him from attacking her. He unconsciously approached her "no feeling involved?" his voice was lowered but his tone terrorizing.

Penelope's fear was starting to appear on her face as she took footsteps backwards. The darkness in his eyes contained lust and something she had never seen before, tears started to fill her eyes as her heart was taking over. She gulped as he stood two feet away from her "let's clear up that sexual tension problem then, have done with it, once and for all"

Penelope's eyes locked with his when she found herself trapped between the wall and him. He crushed his lips roughly against her glossy ones, ravaging them. His hands boldly travelled along her body as he forcefully pressed her against him, kissing her more violently than before. It was a sorrow-filled kiss that left them both breathless, yet Derek kept going with his vicious affection that aimed to hurt her, make her pay for putting him through that killing torture during the two previous weeks.

Penelope was sobbing against his lips, what he did to her now was rough, hurting her in every way, every shape, every form that a soul could exist was destroyed the moment his lips landed on hers; unpleasant and shocking, his lips were a demons in disguise. It wasn't the Derek she knew, not the Derek she called her hero, not the man she loved; he was now governed by his anger and will to get revenge. She pushed him away suddenly when she could take no more of it.

"Come on, Garcia. Don't be shy; after all it's just physical! You'll forget all about it in no time" his tone was a mixture of anger and hurt that made her inside tear into pieces.

"That's not what I want," she spoke with a tearful voice. In a fraction of a second, Derek came back to himself and realized what he had just done. He wanted to apologize, do something, anything that would replace that look in her eyes by another one. "Not like that" she finished, her voice shaking with the silent sobs. Penelope could see all the remorse in his eyes but the scars he had just left on her went too deep. She couldn't stay with him longer; she was gone the next minute, more destroyed than she was before.

Derek stood there, his forehead against the wall, he was demolished, he wished it had been all a nightmare; he refused to believe that he had just harmed the person he loved more than anyone. He damned himself for being so violent with her. Violence born out of rage…

He lifted his head and faced the wall, images of Garcia crying came back to him, he recalled that he was the one that had put those tears in her eyes and it crushed him once again. He uncontrollably punched the wall, over and over again, until he cooled off.

**A/N: I know, it was unusual! But I hope you liked it :D I tried to show another part of the couple, when they're really mad at each other, mostly concentrating on Morgan, I worked hard on it so if you think it's good, please comment, pretty please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner; I had been exhausted and a bit sick. I also had to go register for my second year at uny….anyway-over sharing- sorry. **

**Here it is people :D the **_**last**_** chapter! Enjoy it. I hope it was worth waiting for :D**

_Chapter Six : Tough choice _

The cascading tears didn't stop. Penelope had been trying to stop crying since she walked out of Derek's house but hadn't been able to. She drove to his other house, where Haben had been staying.

'Haben…the only man who had been right by me' she though to herself. She had made her choice; after what had happened with Morgan, she was now convinced there was no hope that they would get along again.

She pulled over and hurried out of the car. She felt insane for visiting Haben at that hour, going to Derek's house in the middle of the night was a mistake and she feared it would repeat itself with Haben. Her hesitation didn't last as she decided to go to him; she needed him that minute and couldn't wait till morning.

Haben stood in front of the opened closet. He started pulling out his clothes and packing them in his suitcase. He was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. He thought for a second about who that might be than went to answer it.

A crying Penelope faced him; her silent sobs went violent as soon as she saw him. She jumped into his arms and he immediately tightened his hold around her. His heart ached at the sight of her so vulnerable; he had never seen her so broken down.

He closed the door and kept her in his embrace, whispering some words in her ear that eased up her pain.

She pulled away to look at him "I'm so -sorry, Haben-I was- stupid-I didn't know what I had, please -don't walk away from me again" she mumbled between sobs, making it hard for him to understand.

"Pen, I love you and I want to be with you but I need to know you feel the same way-"

"I love you" she spoke interrupting him. She gulped nervously when she realized what she had just said. Well…she didn't lie, it was true: she loved him…in a way… she enjoyed his company, with him she was…content.

Haben was startled at her sudden words. His heart believed them without any doubt but his mind only protested and saw the naked truth, telling him to resist the will to surrender to her.

"I have to go back to L.A in the morning, Pen. My plane leaves at 9 a.m" he informed.

Penelope looked at him with a tearful expression, she refused to let him go, he was probably the one person that would never break her heart. The one who could give her the happiness she never had with Morgan. With desperation she told him "take me with you"

"What?" Haben breathed, a small smile started appearing in his lips.

"I can't lose you Haben, I want to go with you" she spoke with determination

"Are you sure about this?" he demanded

She nodded in silence. Was she sure? Of course not, but it was the only solution she could come up with.

********

Morgan had been silent all the way as he kept driving in silence, his sunglasses covering his slightly swollen eyes and the hurt look that didn't leave them. It was eight in the morning and the team had started working on solving a new case. He could hardly concentrate and tried his best not to get attention from the team. Reid had noticed Morgan's bad mood and he was sure it was because of Garcia's departure.

"I'm going to miss her too Morgan, she was really unique" Reid started looking at Derek.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked him with a calm voice

"About Garcia. We're all sad she's leaving" Reid answered back.

Derek slammed his foot onto the brake pedal; he and Reid were thrust forward as the cars from behind sounded their horns at him. "What are you saying?" Derek asked quickly, looking extremely alarmed.

"You didn't know?" Reid spoke in confusion "Garcia is leaving with your buddy …Rayens" he added.

The shock on Derek's face only made Reid worry more. Derek took out his cell phone and called JJ "listen, you gotta pull over, Reid has to get in" he spoke hurriedly and didn't wait for her to answer as he hung up. "Get out of the car, Reid" he ordered.

Reid stayed there for another second, confused than with another glare from Morgan he swiftly got out of the SUV and watched Morgan drive crazily away.

**********

Haben looked down at Penelope who was slightly nervous but tried to hide it by a smile. Her hesitation grew with every passing minute. Her heart ached at the thought of Derek, she was _leaving_. He would probably never see her again, the sadness she felt was apparent, she knew it and as hard as she tried, she couldn't hide it. In the deepest of her she had a tiny hope that Derek would come and prevent her from leaving, he would win her over, but that hope was imprisoned, barely existent. She cursed herself for wanting to see him again, after everything he had done to her.

She wanted to see him so badly that she could almost hear his voice; calling to her from behind…she stood still for a second concentrating on that imagined voice. She heard his voice again, her heart skipped a beat when she realized she had really heard it, she was not imagining it. She quickly turned around and saw him running towards her. Instead of feeling glad to see him, all she could feel was pain, what had happened the previous night came back to her suddenly and so did the tears.

She heard Haben groan with annoyance. Derek finally reached them and spoke breathlessly "Garcia, you can't-" he breathed heavily and continued "you can't leave"

Haben quickly stood between Derek and Penelope "don't even try" he spoke in a threatening voice.

"You're not taking her away" Derek said to him with an icy expression

"_She_ chose to come" Haben said contentedly.

Derek turned to look at Penelope who had been silent all along "Penelope, we all need you here, you can't leave us" Penelope avoided eye contact because she knew it would make her break. She gulped down her tears.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Haben warned furiously, pushing Derek forward.

"you don't own her" Derek spoke coldly standing a foot away from him.

"Stop! All right? I'm not some toy you're fighting over" Penelope shouted from behind them. They both continued as if she didn't speak.

Haben's tone eased down, he remembered with whom he was talking. Derek has been his best friend for years and he didn't want to lose what they had, he thought it would be better if they solved it without a fight.

"I'm _in love with her_, Derek" Haben spoke in a lowered voice.

"SO AM I!" Derek admitted loudly, making half of the people there look over at him. Penelope froze, her heart fast as hell, she could only gawk at him with shock on her face and hidden surprise.

The two men turned to face her, waiting for an answer… a choice.

**************

**see ya**** guys on the next chapter :D**

**lol kidding****! Here is the rest: **

Haben locked eyes with her and that look of hers threw the truth on his face again. He saw tears coming down her cheeks and Derek coming closer to her, he cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers "baby girl, please don't leave me. I love you so much" he whispered, making her heart ache. All her being wanted to stay, her eyes said she loved him back but her words didn't "I-I can't…" she whispered back.

"You can Penelope." Haben uttered with a hurt voice, with a resigned sigh he added "I can't lie to myself anymore. I know that even if you came with me, your heart would stay with him" he looked at Derek "you don't want me. You wanted another Derek Morgan; a Derek who would love you back, who would be there for you at all times, one who would make you happy for the rest of your life" he uttered sadly.

"You don't have to hold on to me longer; you have him now" he added before leaving without looking back. He was destroyed inside, leaving Penelope was the hardest thing he had ever done but he thought it was the only thing left to do; he couldn't live a lie or be selfish and oblige her to stay by his side.

Derek and Penelope stood silently watching Haben leave. Morgan looked at Garcia with a smile and started "Baby-" she turned to look at him and cut him off "don't 'baby' me. You had to sabotage it again." She spoke with fake anger. Morgan smirked and swiftly captured her lips, kissing her sweetly. Penelope didn't kiss him back and tried to push him away but he held her tightly to him. His kiss went passionate, breaking through her anger. He smirked inside as she finally kissed him back. He was more than happy that she was finally his.

"Just say you love me" he breathed after pulling back, cupping her face.

"Oh damn you Morgan," she started angrily "you know I do" she finished her voice vulnerable again.

Morgan smiled with relief "I'm sorry about last night, I was rough-I wasn't really myself"

Garcia stared at him in silence than sighed. She bit her lip and nodded slightly; she reached up and kissed him again, pouring her feelings completely into that kiss.

*********

The room was quiet and darkened by the closed curtains. On the bed was Derek, laying on his back, with Penelope at his side, resting her head against his chest. She had her eyes closed and a faint smile on her face. She listened to his quiet breathing and exhaled happily. For the first time in days, she could relax, without worrying about a thing, that peace she felt was worth all the pain she went through. She smiled gently when she heard Morgan's voice.

"No feelings involved huh?" he teased with a smirk.

Garcia kicked his leg playfully with her knee as he chuckled.

"Hotch is going to kill me for taking off" Morgan uttered as Penelope cuddled up closer to him.

"You should call him" she spoke quietly.

Morgan laughed quietly looking down at her "and tell him what? That I'm in bed with you" he said with amusement.

"You think we'll be in trouble…for breaking the rules?" she asked lifting her head slightly to look at him.

"In trouble? Nah…you're the Tech. Analyst, not an agent. I don't think we'll be facing any problem" Morgan answered caressing her back.

"But what if-" she started before Morgan cut her off with a finger to her lips.

"Baby girl, I promise I'm never letting anyone between us again. Ever." he said with determination. Garcia smiled and nestled her head against his shoulder, sighing deeply with relief

_**One year later **_

_-Jeweller's shop- 10:45 a.m _

Garcia's eyes were glued on an18 ct yellow and white gold wedding set.

"You like these?" Morgan questioned Garcia, his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yeah, they're so beautiful but…" she smiled sadly up at him.

"What?"

"The price is too high..." she finished lowering her head.

"No, no, no- you don't worry about the price," he spoke hurriedly "if you want them, we'll take them" he added, looking into her eyes.

Garcia grinned cheerfully and mouthed a yes to him before he nodded at the jeweller so he would put them in a box for them. Penelope wrapped her arms around Derek's neck as he leaned down to kiss her.

They gazed at each other, their faces two inches apart "hmmm…Ms. Penelope Morgan. How does that sound?" she spoke softly.

Derek smirked "it sounds…" he pecked her lips "_so right_" he finished and laid a soft, tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Derek" Penelope said to him happily.

"I bet you do!" he answered amusingly. He laughed as she faked an angry glare "I love you too my princess" he whispered in her ear bringing her closer for a tight hug.

**A/N: ****oh *sigh*…it's so hard to see this story come to an end…but I sincerely hope you enjoyed every part of it till the end folks :D Thank you all a million times for reading and reviewing, for supporting me all along. If you please, comment one last time, it'd really make me happy.**

**p.s To all my fans out there, if there are any :P would you like me to write more soon? 'cause I'm not sure if I should... **


End file.
